Sunset Beach
Sunset Beach was a Syndication network soap opera that was created by Josh Griffith, Robert Guza, Jr. and Charles Pratt, Jr. The show aired from January 6, 1997 to December 31, 1999, lasting for three seasons & 755 episodes. The various cast members of "Sunset Beach" consisted of Eddie Cibrian, Jason George, Kelly Hu, Sydney Penny, Adrienne Franz, Laura Harring, Michael Strickland and Gordon Thomson. Production "Sunset Beach" was created in 1996, in an attempt to rebuild the Syndication Daytime lineup and target the younger audience. It was the first daytime soap opera produced by Aaron Spelling, the chief of Spelling Television (Spelling had also produced several primetime soap operas, and was the executive producer of the 1991 film "Soapdish", a satirical look at daytime soap operas). Jonathan Levin, one of the show's consulting producers, commented on the change that a new soap opera brings to the lineup, and the tough process of a viewer getting to know a new soap: "It is very difficult to change the loyalty of the daytime viewer, and we’re talking about shows that have been on for 30 years. That's one of the reasons we’re targeting young viewers — they’re the most available and the most flexible in their viewing habits." In the process of making the show, Spelling liked the idea of naming it Never Say Goodbye, as suggested by Viacom chairman Sumner Redstone during a dinner with Spelling, but later tests proved that the viewers were more drawn to the title Sunset Beach. Upon its premiere, "Sunset Beach" was made part of the Syndication Daytime programming block. At first, the show was given a one-year deal, with 255 episodes to produce. The show was renewed again for another year, and then picked up in six-month intervals for its final year in 1999. Before getting cancelled, "Sunset Beach" was renewed twice, but it failed to grab the show's audience. Through its short existence, the show remained in the daytime ratings basement. However, during the "Shockwave" storyline, it received its best ratings and showed signs that it might move off the bottom; this spike proved to be brief and was not sustained. Broadcast History "Sunset Beach" became the last Syndication network program to air at 12:00 p.m. Some of Syndication affiliates did not air "Sunset Beach" at its scheduled time due to the affiliates' longstanding practice of airing local newscasts or other syndicated programming in the noon hour; this resulted in some affiliates airing the show in a different spot on their schedule while others did not air it at all. In some media markets (especially in Detroit, Michigan and Houston, Texas), the show aired on affiliates of other networks or independent stations. In the markets that did air the show at the regular time, its second half-hour went up against the first half-hour of "The Young and the Restless" and "Port Charles." After "Sunset Beach" ended, Syndication returned the 12:00 p.m. time slot to its affiliates. Accolades During its run, "Sunset Beach" won two Daytime Emmy Awards and nominated another 11 times. It has also received 22 nominations for other various awards such as the Soap Opera Digest Award, Writers Guild of America, USA, and the ALMA Award. Video Category:1990s television series Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:1999 endings Category:Syndication